Come On
by Voldy Is My Homie
Summary: Come on skinny love, what happened here? [Fred can't tell her to stop even though he wants to. He's knows this is wrong, this is his brothers girl but he can't say a word.]


Fred Weasley can't breathe; he can't move; hell, he can't even think about what to do next. She's just standing there in a long shirt with some stupid red logo on it and nothing else; her pale legs going on for miles and miles beneath the hem. He doesn't know what to do. What do you do when the girl of your dreams knocks on your door in the middle of the night?

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" He finally manages to croak out. She doesn't say anything. She just casts her eyes downwards.

"Hermione, what's wr-"he doesn't get to finish. She cuts him off smoothly, her hands reaching out to grab the front of his shirt.

"Please, Fred? Please?"

He can he resist that voice: that small, pleading voice. So he lets himself get pulled out into the hall and into a dusty bedroom with a bare bed. Her hands slide underneath his night shirt and he shivers at the feeling of her cold hands on his warm skin.

He tries to plead with her, tries to get her to stop even though he wants to go on. He can't do this, not to his brother. It doesn't matter how much he wants to ravish her, she's not his to ravish.

"Come on, Hermione. We _can't_-"

She shuts him up by smashing her lips. He wants to ask where _exactly_ she learned how to do _that_ with her tongue. The thought that it might have been with his brother makes his stomach shrivel.

Her hands slide up so that his shirt is thrown on the floor. He reaches out and takes them hem of her shirt in his hands and how did it end up on the floor again? He can't remember taking it off her. It isn't until her hands grasp the top of his pants that he tries to stop her.

"Hermione, we can't do this. We can't." He tries to make her understand that he wants her in the worst way but this is wrong.

"Shut up Fred."

So he does.

The next morning he wakes up in the dusty bed alone. George doesn't ask where he went and Fred doesn't tell. George knows all about his illicit love for Hermione, and although he doesn't approve, he won't chastise his brother.

With an empty feeling Fred goes down to breakfast and tries his hardest to speak to Hermione through looks.

But she won't look back at him.

_September 1995_

He does his best to get her attention all year and it doesn't work. It doesn't matter how may Slytherins he curses or how many fireworks he sets off in the common room, she doesn't speak to him. If she chastises them, she does it through George.

It's really a stroke of luck that he gets her alone. He's sneaking around after he's supposed to be in bed and she catches him.

"George Weasley, what are you doing here? You should be in the common room!"

He turns, and she freezes.

"Fred." Her voice is barely above a whisper but he can hear her clearly from ten feet away.

"Hermione, I need to speak to you." He takes one step towards her and then another. It isn't until he's within reaching distance that she tries to bolt, but she doesn't get far before he has a hold on her arm.

"Hermione, you're going to talk to me."

"No I'm not!" She's whispering but it feels like she's yelling at him. "That was one night of weakness and I don't _ever_ want to speak about it or to you, again. It was a stupid mistake. Do you understand?"

So she leaves him standing there and the coming months he'll blame her for how insane he goes in those walls.

_Bill and Fleur's Wedding_

He drinks way too much and he knows it but the sight of _her_ dancing with _him_ makes him want to hit something or jump of the roof of the Burrow or _something_.

His hand reaches out to grab the French cousin beside him. None to gently he pulls her into the nearby woods. At least he can be oblivious for a while.

_Battle of Hogwarts_

He wants to say something to her now before they all die. But what can he say? And she won't even come near him. So he settles for the next best thing: a hastily written letter. He gives it to George with a promise that he'll give it to Hermione if anything happens.

He fights with the intent of death: either his or someone else's. Percy's beside him and their joking and laughing but underneath it all he's just angry; angry at the Death Eaters, and it himself and at her and he's not really thinking he's just doing.

And then the walls around him are blasted apart.

_Funeral of Fred Gideon Weasley_

It's raining. At any other funeral that would be acceptable, but not at Fred's. Not when he was such a happy person.

Everyone's crying but not Hermione Granger. She's angry: at the world, at Fred, at herself. There's a letter clutched in her hand, the ends of it getting soggy.

She waits until everyone's gone before she throws the letter on the ground in front of the grave. Her mouth opens and she wants to say something but nothing comes out so she simply turns on her heel and disappears.

* * *

**Also posted on Mibba under the username gotham's finest. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling.**


End file.
